Accore: A summary of some of the lore regarding the Reaper
The planet Arccore is a large and vast planet dominated with vast biomes and a large human kingdom ruling it, with the main part of it being in the centre with it's capital, The Prime, the humans speaking english and carrying medieval weapons. However, this isn't about the common humans found on the planet who have battled each other in countless civil wars, it is more about the undead, who live underneath. You see, during the turmoil of the civil wars, magic was developed. Wizards and mages studied in an academy and were powerful during this time. At the end of the civil wars, the fall of magic happened-where there were much less of these magic users, who fled into their own capital city, The Spire, in a land very far from The Prime. During these last few years, it saw the emergence of the unity of humanity, as one King ruled all of these Kingdoms. A failed Wizard who studied in The Prime at the end of these civil wars, fueled a different kind of magic-different from the ones previously studied (Hydromancy, Pyromancy, Geomancy, Aeromancy, etc). He was capable of raising the dead. This man, by the name of Madrix Von Grim, became known as the 'Grim Reaper' after he enchanted his Scythe with this new magic that was brimming from his old staff, which was on the verge of being destroyed. (Note that enchanting means putting the magic from one body to another). He was the first necromancer and inspired a cult of human followers who called themselves by the same term the 'necromancers.' The Grim Reaper's power was immense, as he called forth armies of the dead-skeletons and flesh zombies, to attack the kingdoms and they all crumbled. He was eventually slain in battle by the unknowing heir to the throne Jarod Eldon. However, that was not the end of his story, as the Grim Reaper was reborn into a strange set of dungeons underneath the surfaces of Arccore as a skeleton. His necromantic energy had meant that the Scythe, although lost, had it's energy converted into the ground. That energy eventually travelled to his dead body and he was reborn. The energy now flowed through his hands, since the Scythe had been lost on the battlefield. The Grim Reaper claimed the dungeons underneath Arccore as his dominion, calling it 'the Underworld.' These dungeons would also later house demons of the unspeakable kind, as well as hordes of dead bodies that had presumably rotted into the ground and fallen down into these burning wastes. Now 'immortal,' the Grim Reaper's powers reached a height once again when he sucked the necromantic energy out of a group of followers and a portal said to lead to 'the Nether Realm.' He pressed his army's attack on the kingdom. The kingdom worked out what had gone on and defeated his armies of skeletons successfully, but found he was too hard to handle. Every time they defeated him in battle, Grim's bones would repair itself. The humans were left with no choice but to use their last resort of using the newly found 'light energy' from a mage who would go on to be legendary too. The Grim Reaper was finally destroyed using the light magic but before he was defeated, he made sure he would create a legacy that would last centuries. He blasted all the necromantic energy he could into the Underworld. This was all part of his plan in case he was defeated, you see. The energy was coverted into a strange book which was to be placed in the pockets of his decendents. However, his decendents never got the book. The book was placed in the pocket of Grim's best friend, Zak O'hara, a farmer and field worker who became known as the next 'Reaper.' This was a title that was passed down through the generations as the one with the necromantic energy in the book plus the title meant they were able to command armies of skeletons and undead hordes. The humans had made the task harder by sealing the majority of undead creatures in the tombs of the Underworld for decades. A pact between the undead, necromancers and humans was created